camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrosia
|powers=Defensive #They the ability to create a massive wall of flowers, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. #They can turn inanimate objects into a flowers for a short time, this can be used for a multitude of purposes. The larger the object the more draining it is, they have the most power over the type of flower that their life force is connected to Offensive #They have the ability to shoot multiple thorns out from their hands which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. Passive #They have the innate ability to talk flowers to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death, they have the most power over the type of flower that their life force is connected to #They Can create flowers from nothing, the larger the flower the more drain on the user, they have the strongest control over the type of flower that their life force is connected to #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #Their life force is attached to a flower, the further they go from it, the weaker they get, eventually if they go too far they'll die, in some cases, depending on the size of their life source, it can be potted for transport to a new location #Depending on the type of flower their life force is attached to, they retain minor characteristics of the flower. Supplementary #They have the ability to transform people into large flowers of their choosing; this effect does not last long, they have the most power over the type of flower that their life force is connected to #They have the ability to turn into the flower that their life force is attached to Traits #They are excellent gardeners. #They are generally happier in the spring and summer months, and more solemn/melancholy in the fall and winter months. #They usually smell of whatever flower they are attached to |pet=N/A |bedroom=Her Bedroom |weapon images=gallery |quote2=''“It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important.”'' |file2=Violet-lebeaux-hair-faq80293.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= peachrose.jpg gallery |likes=flowers, fluffy things, pretty cloths, cooking |dislikes=Cold, mean people, squirrels, snow |colour=Black, yellow, pink, red, white |music=Anything |food=sweets and bacon |animal=butterflies |book=to many to count |quote3=“Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping it's dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared.” |drink=Nectar |song=Smells Like Teen Spirit |movie=Dogma |sport=She is not a sports person, but will watch if her friends are |other=WIP |skills=Growing roses |weapon=Powers & lare stick, prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to |strength=Defensive |weakness=Offensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Violet LeBeaux |gender=Female |eye=green |hair=Golden Blonde with pink highlights |height=5'0 |weight=95lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=7.5 |blood=Unknown |voice=Soft/Musical |marks=A None |body=Average/Curvy |more images= 723933_look9.jpg 5376236.jpg dsc_0056.jpg large69.jpg me_by_violetlebeaux-d3ii2cn.jpg violet-lebeaux_vanity-box_029.jpg Tumblr ny1tbuSS3E1qd7nueo1 500.jpg 1230074.jpg 1230620.jpg 1250871.jpg 1250986.jpg 1260233.jpg 1260799.jpg 1270520.jpg 1270876.jpg 1280418.jpg 1280511.jpg 1300481.jpg |one=intriguing |best=eyes |worst=Toes |change=self perception |mental=Stable/Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=None |father=None |creator=Aphrodite |half=None |full=None |other relatives=None |family album=gallery |home=Aphrodite's Gardens |earliest=Being Created |school=None, taught by Aphrodite, Nooks |kiss=Casey Maier |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Brosia |native=Greek |languages=Greek, English, some German and Polish learned from diffrent nymphs and spirits that visited Olympus |flaw=Doesn't trust easy |fears=being hurt again |hobbies=Going for long walks, watching movies, growing flowers,cooking |motto=No cupboard is to high |won't=Smoke or pollute nature |admires=Casey Maier |influenced=N/An |compass=North, most of the time |past person=Aphrodite |current person=Casey Maier |crisis=Aggressively |problems=head on |alignment=Neutral good |dream=Florist |current=None, but she does look after the rose gardens at camp |quote4=''“Some people grumble that roses have thorns; I am grateful that thorns have roses.”'' |file3=Large69.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=nieve |bad=Eating sweets |sleep=Good, though she's more tired in the winter than the spring and summer |quirk=She wears whatever she wants, tends to climb up to high and fall |attitude=Positive |talents=Growing flowers |social=Outgoing an perky |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Casey Maier Ex-Boyfriend I really thought we were happy then he left with out word Aphrodite Creator I love my lady |ease=In a garden full of flowers |priority=Moving on from her last time at camp and making friends, Enjoy her time with Casey |past=WIP |accomplishment=Becoming independent |secret=If she told you she would have to thorn you |known=No |tragedy=do you want to be thorned |wish=To be happy |cheated=No |relates=Bubbly and happy |strangers=Beautiful and bubbly |lover=N/A |friends=Loyal |familyp=Her only real family is her creator Aphrodite, who she rarely sees now that she's been at camp |first impression=Warm and reserved |like most=Loyalty |like least=her anger when she's been hurt }} Category:Ambrosia Category:Flower Nymphs Category:Immortals Category:No Last Name Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Created Category:Theharlequin